Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{6q}{8} + \dfrac{-8q}{8}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{6q - 8q}{8}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-2q}{8}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $x = \dfrac{-q}{4}$